zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Getting started
Guide Requirements *It is advised to read about Zombie Escape before consulting this guide to ensure having at least basic information regarding the mod. *'You need to own a legal copy' of or to play Zombie Escape. *Ensure that you have at least the recommended settings for Counter-Strike: Source or Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Zombie Escape maps are among the poorest performers in the Source Engine, even with near-perfectly optimized maps. Reasons: **Most maps feature large and open areas with tons of models and textures being rendered at the same time. **Optimising is generally not possible, and maps that could be optimised are often lacking any such signs. **Players are fighting with a maximum of 64 players in the same locations, causing high rendering overhead. ***''Recommended settings: Pentium 4 processor (3.0GHz, or better), 1GB RAM, DirectX® 9 level Graphics Card, Windows® 7 (32/64-bit)/Vista/XP, Mouse, Keyboard, Internet Connection The internet connection is preferably cable, but this is relative since both cable and wireless connections are dependent on the distance between the location of the server(s) and your computer.'' *Zombie Escape requires no additional files or pre-installed maps, programs or extensions. Maps and files (such as skins and plugins) are automatically downloaded as you connect to the server. **Exception: Mac users can experience problems with maps exceeding 200mb or more, causing the download to cancel and the connection to fail. The only way to fix this is by manually downloaded the maps (via GameBanana or any other host). =Guide= Installation A frequently asked question is: "How can I play this mod? I don't know how to install it!" It's very simple. To be able to play the zombie escape mod, you simply need to connect to a zombie escape server. To find one, go to the 'Servers' list, and in the search bar, type 'ze_'. This will show up all of the current zombie escape servers. Take the server which suits best for you, and join it. Congratulations, you can play the zombie escape mod! Step 1: Joining a server When you join a zombie escape server, you'll probably have no idea what's going on. Don't worry, this is obviously normal for someone who has never played the mod before! You should not really care about which team to join first. Most likely, you will end up in the zombie/Terrorist team first, because you can never join as a human/Counter-Terrorist in the game once the first/mother zombies have been chosen. Some good tips during your first visit(s) are: *Watching other players play can quickly give you a significant easier insight of the mod since 95% of the players are experienced. *Practice is the only real method to know the mod from the roots! Practice comes with many fails, but you will learn a lot of these (often typical) mistakes! *'NEVER' fear to make a mistake (or even make the entire team fail). Your first noobnade, bad or even no covers, incorrectly or even not using special weapons, place or spam barricades/materials, unconsciously help zombies instead of hindering them, losing against bosses or fighting incorrectly against them, ... is all part of your experience towards a stable and enjoyable play. *If you are new or if you play this mod for years, every mistake will always end up in people calling you 'noob' or 'faggot' or any of the like. Generally, you should never even try to take these 'insults' into consideration. All players saying these insults have obviously walked the same path in their first tries, so please always negate these comments and do not give it any attention at all! *Try to find the weapons who suits you the best. You might want to try every (available) weapon, but only the one you handle the best will also give the best support for the rest of the team. *One of the most important factors in the zombie escape mod is how well you know a certain map. Knowing all the in and outs, cover spots, secret routes, special weapons, ... of a map will make the map much easier to play and understand than anything else! Step 2: Playing the mod The mod is very simple to understand: There are 2 teams: * Humans, which are the Counter-Terrorists * Zombies, which are the Terrorists At every start of a round, humans have approximately 10 seconds to buy their equipment until the first zombies, also called mother-zombies, are randomly chosen. Once the election takes place, all players selected as zombies become terrorists and all other players (which are still human) are moved to the Counter-Terrorists team. Zombies might get teleported back to the spawn zone but this can vary from server to server. Each server has its own settings for the zombies. Health, speed, bunnyhop, type of weapons and grenades are all tied to the server! The amount of chosen zombies is not always selected by the server. Some maps like ze_LOTR_Minas_Tirith have settings which the map itself adjusts for the correct gameplay and spawns which are preferred or even required for the map itself. As said before, you can never join as a human once the first zombies have been chosen. If you try doing so, you will either not be able to join the Counter-Terrorists team, be moved to spawn (happens rarely) or instead be moved to the Terrorists team automatically and spawn as a zombie. Step 3: Understanding the goal and the essentials The main goal of the zombie escape map, other than having a good time and a lot of fun, is to escape as a human from the zombies. This sounds very basic and simple, but in practice it requires a lot of teamwork (coordinated or not), good aiming skill, experience, knowledge of the map and your equipment and ultimately your timings between cover and escaping. There are 2 types of players in the mod: * Those who cover/defend and always try to save as much late players as possible. These are the hard workers and often the most skilled/experienced players. They are widely considered to be the experienced players of which a big part of the team always rely onto (consciously or unconsciously). * Those who always escape whenever possible and never help. This counts often the majority of the team, but it may again vary from server to server. They are dangerous, they are completely unhelpful, and in moments of need, they will never even consider to help you, often leading in their disadvantage anyway. You can be any of the 2 at will. If there would be a third type of player, than that would be the type of player that balances between cover and escaping. While there's nothing wrong with only escaping, please note that by doing so, you put yourself and especially the others at a big disadvantage. Every map can easily be won if everyone covers from time to time so that every player can make it until the end. Step 4: Becoming an experienced player There's no magic formula to become a experienced player. It is not excluded for anyone, but this doesn't mean that it's easy to become one. Often, experienced players are especially considered experienced by the community itself. This basically means that even if you think or are convinced of yourself to be an experienced player, other might think different and would never claim you to be an experienced player. You can take other players' opinions in consideration, but it is ultimately your choice. As with the 2 specific player types, you could say that there are also 2 types of experienced players: * Players which are experienced on certain maps or with certain special weapons/items. As a result, these players are most often or eventually only seen on the maps which they prefer. * Players which are experienced on any map and with every special weapon. They can bring out the cream of the crop on any aspect of the zombie escape gameplay. They are very rare, but very welcome, highly praised by the community and highly supportive for the gameplay. Step 5: Useful Information There are useful tricks that many players seem to ignore: The Crouch-Jump: Players who are new to Counter-Strike: Source probably have no clue what this is. The 'Crouch-Jump' is actually no more than crouching right before you jump. This allows you to jump over boxes and obstacles that are usually insurmountable whilst only jumping (at 64 hammer inches). It requires a lot of practice before you can easily manage this move, but it's essential to the gameplay. If you can't master this technique, then you should start thinking about learning it or simply quitting Zombie Escape since almost all maps require this (There are a lot of guides on YouTube and the internet that can help you out!). Strafe Running: This move/technique allows you to run just a little faster than the default speed. By default the speed velocity is 250. This move requires you to look just a little bit to the left or the right (about 30°) and rapidly press left or right to gain additional speed. This will increase the velocity by about 10 (260). Look at this video to get a good insight in this technique. It's not vital to the gameplay, but this can be a decisive factor when searching for special weapons or items. Climb a Ladder Fast: You can climb a ladder about twice as fast than the default speed by pressing forward and left or right while looking up (preferably looking perpendicular to the ceiling or the sky). This video will help you out. Category:Guides Category:Zombie escape guides